The present invention relates generally to a deck lid assembly and more particularly to a deck lid assembly capable of being stowed such that the cargo area may be used as a pick up box.
Increasing the functionality of automobiles is an important aspect of automotive design. Adding functionality to automotive designs can not only increase customer satisfaction and convenience, but may lead to improved sales and increased profits. One area of known importance to consumers is storage capacity. Consumers often utilize their automobiles for a wide variety of purposes in which storage capacity may be a premium.
Nowhere is this concern for the increased storage capacity more evident than in the popularity of light trucks. Pickup trucks, SUVs, and other light trucks offer consumers the ability to store and transport items of a size and number not typically obtainable in standard automobile design. Although light trucks offer such increased functionality, they often carry with them disadvantages. The size and weight of many light trucks may result in poor fuel efficiency, higher operating costs, and in the case of pickup trucks, reduced passenger capacity. In addition, the extended payload capacity of such vehicles may only be required by the consumer on occasion. Yet, in order to have such increased capacity available, the consumer must suffer with the accompanying disadvantages regularly.
Standard automotive designs, as opposed to light trucks, have made great progress in improving efficiency, gas mileage and performance. These improvements, however, often come at the expense of reduced cargo storage capacity. The primary storage area in most automobiles still resides in the trunk. As the general size and weight of automobiles has decreased, so too has the storage capacity of many trunks. Automotive designers have attempted to compensate for this reduced capacity by adding features such as fold down rear seats to increase trunk volume. The depth of the trunk, however, still creates size limitations on objects that can be placed within it.
One common method of compensating for oversized objects has traditionally been to leave the deck lid open while transporting oversized objects. This solution, however, has its disadvantages. The movement of the deck lid can still create limitations on objects placed within the trunk. In addition, while the deck lid is open, often the driver""s line of sight out the rear window can be seriously impaired. Finally, proper securing of the open deck lid may be required to prevent damage to either the deck lid or the stowed object during transport. These disadvantages create a need for an improved method of storage and transport of oversized objects in standard automobiles.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to have an improvement in automotive deck lid design that would allow for the storage and transport of oversized objects commonly as associated with light trucks while capable of being used on standard automotive designs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a trunk assembly with improved utility and stowage capabilities.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, a trunk assembly is provided. The trunk assembly includes a cargo compartment and a deck lid. The deck lid is movable between an open position, a closed position, and a stowed position. When the deck lid is in the stowed position, the cargo compartment can be used as a pick up box.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and the appended claims.